And The Roses Fell
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: Sort of a songfic based off Alice Human Sacrifice. Read A/N in beginning! Warnings inside.


_This fanfiction is NOT copied from any others. I know this idea has been used before, as were some of the characters in certain parts/roles, but I did not see them until I searched them moments ago. I wrote this at school, and simply thought I would publish it to see if my writing skill has improved any. Please do not review and tell me I copied. I didn't (intentionally). If any author of a story has an issue with this, please tell me immediately and I will do what is necessary to fix the issue. If you do not have a problem, review to tell me your opinion on it._

_Warnings: blood, gore, violence, insanity, character deaths._

_Hetalia is not mine._

* * *

And The Roses Fell

_A Story of Hetalia in Wonderland_.

* * *

As we live our lives, go through the motions, there is a place, between our time and the next, that simultaneously changes and stays exactly how it was. This is where our dreams begin and grow before we dream them, and where they return when we wake. Some dreams prove to be more popular, and so are dreamt more. The ones not dreamt as often stay there until nobody ever dreams them. Then they disappear.

In this place was a very small dream. This dream, because it was so small, had never been dreamt. It was very close to disappearing. It was desperate not to disappear, so it quickly made a plan. It would lure people into it, and let them do as they wished. It wouldn't disappear then.

* * *

In our own time, a World Meeting was being held. Because everyone was focused on the argument between America, England and France, they didn't notice five nations fall asleep at nearly exactly the same time. These five nations began to dream.

* * *

The first nation to wake again was Belarus. Except, she didn't wake in the conference room. Instead, she opened her eyes to a beautiful forest, the sun shining through the trees to the grassy forest floor below. Unaffected by this, she stood and began walking, determined to find her brother; she'd planned an extravagant marriage proposal that she refused to let go to waste.

As she walked, the number of creatures getting in her way increased, much to her annoyance. Just as she felt about ready to scream, something glinted in the sun a few feet away. Drawing closer, she saw it was a sword, the handle wrapped in some sort of red and black fabric. Ornate designs were carved into the blade. It was very pretty. Belarus smiled and picked it up, weighing it in her hand before swinging out, slicing right through a deer. So sharp. She swung again, this time killing one of the many people she'd been encountering. The red blood against the green grass excited her; it reminded her of holly berries on Christmas in America. She was so enthralled with this, she went into a frenzy, killing everything she encountered. She did not notice the grinning ladies sneaking up behind her until they grabbed her arms. They dragged her backwards, and she dropped her sword with an angry shriek. The only noises in the woods were screams and insane cackling. Then all was silent.

Belarus did not wake up again.

_And the first flower had fallen…_

* * *

The next to wake in this dreamy forest was Austria. He sat up and blinked, but took it in stride. His calm nature refused to let him go past mild confusion. He simply stood, brushed himself off, and began walking. He soon emerged into a small clearing with a stage set up in the middle. A piano with a microphone set up near it sat on the stage, which was surrounded by a small crowd of people. They were dressed like Victorian-era aristocrats. One gentleman broke away from the crowd and strode towards Austria. He grabbed the nation's wrist and pulled him towards the stage. He did not speak to Austria, and Austria did not speak to him. Austria sat to the piano without a protest; he'd take any chance to play for an audience.

As he played, he also got the urge to sing. So he sang. He'd never much enjoyed singing, but he poured his soul into the song, which grew progressively more twisted. He didn't notice until a man in the crowd shouted in what sounded like pain and drew a gun, pointing it at Austria. He didn't have time to react before a shot rang out. He slumped forward, the piano giving a horrible-sounding array of notes when he hit the keys. The shooter fell to the ground, rocking and clutching his head as he moaned with an eternal agony.

Austria's head didn't lift from the conference table.

_And the second flower fell…_

* * *

The third to open their eyes didn't see a forest, but a circle of faces. There was a forest nearby, but Hungary didn't immediately pay it any mind. No, she was more concentrated on the people staring down at her. She warily sat up and looked past them, at the town she appeared to be in. it was very small and old-fashioned, with cobblestone streets, tiny shops, and even a huge brick church with a clock and bell tower. It was very pretty, and she found herself smiling.

When she stood, though, the strangest thing happened; everyone dropped to one knee before her.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she asked, hoping they weren't crazy.

One of the men looked up and smiled charmingly. "Why, we're kneeling to our queen, of course."

Queen? She didn't have time to question this before someone stepped up behind her and placed something on her head, removing the flower from her hair. She raised her hand and touched it; it was a crown.

Suddenly, she wasn't at all confused. _Of course_ she was Queen! How could she have been so silly? The crowd seemed to know she'd remembered, because they wordlessly brought her to the church, leading her up to the bell tower, where she could address the whole town. Already, a crowd had gathered below. She grinned, and hey eyes glinted with insanity.

"Bow to me!" she shouted, and the crowd dropped to their knees. She laughed.

But the ones who had brought her up had other ideas. Again, they knew what was happening in her head, and two of them grabbed her arms, hauling her back and chaining her to the wall.

"Stay with us…forever…" they whispered.

Hungary twitched in her sleep, and then went still. She was not even breathing.

_And the third rose thus fell…_

* * *

The fourth and fifth to wake into the dream did so together. Italy remained lying on his back while Romano jolted upright, his eyes wide. The forest stretched around them, drenched in sunlight. Butterflies flitted about, and unseen birds chirped. Italy giggled and sat up.

"_Fratello_, it's pretty here. How did we get here? Did we sleepwalk?"

Romano scowled. "I don't know." He stood and pulled his whining brother up with him. "Come on, let's try to find our way out."

Italy followed like a puppy, but they didn't get very far before he got distracted. "_Fratello_, look, a town!"

Romano peeked out at the town his brother found. It looked nice enough, but he didn't trust it. Italy ran out and grabbed something before Romano could stop him.

"Italy! Get back here!" Italy pranced back, proudly holding his prize.

"_Fratello_, I found a flower! Isn't it pretty?" Honestly, it looked eerily like Hungary's flower that she wore in her hair. He didn't say anything, though, and grabbed Italy's wrist, pulling him back into the trees.

Soon, they found another oddity; a stage, sitting on which was a piano. Italy, being the idiot he was, ran to investigate. The flower, which he'd put in his own hair, bounced with every step. By the time Romano caught up to him, swearing and panting, Italy was already up on the stage, gathering up sheets of music that were scattered around. One of them had a brownish-red splotch right in the middle. Italy smiled and folded this one, putting it in his pocket before grabbing Romano and skipping back to the trees, humming.

When the brothers stopped to rest, Italy flopped down on his back, closing his eyes. Romano scanned the area, and something red and black lying nearby. When he drew closer he saw it was an extremely bloody sword. He picked it up, turning it in his hands before turning to his napping brother. Numbly, as if he no longer had control of his body, he walked to Italy and raised the sword. Italy chose this moment to open his eyes.

His terrified scream did not last long.

Romano heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a woman completely dressed in red. She grinned and held out one hand, and he set the sword in it. Moments later, his body thumped to the ground next to Italy.

The twins stopped breathing in the same instant.

_And the fourth rose fell..._


End file.
